Marotos e a lei de Murphy
by Camyllinha Black
Summary: Como seria se um disse os famosos marotos resolvesem morar juntos?O que poderia acontecer?Ainda mais que a Lei de Murphy é real:Quando um coisa poder dar errado tenha certeza que dara!
1. A desição

**Marotos e a Lei de Murphy**

**A decisão **

Era mais um dia quente quando os quatro marotos combinaram de se reunir no Caldeirão Furado.Quando todos chegaram uma voz que conquistara todas as meninas de Hogwarts disse:

Eu tive uma brilhante idéia!Como sempre e claro,porque eu sempre tenho idéias brilhantes!Vocês já devem saber por quê.Porque eu sou de mais,inteligente,gostoso,lindo,maravilhoso,charmoso,sedutor...

CHEGA SIRIUS!-gritou Thiago.

Mas qual era sua idéia,Sirius?Pulando toda sua introdução?-falou Remo com uma cara animada,tinha que admitir que o amigo sempre tinha idéias boas.

Como a gente acabou de se formar,somos marotos,irmãos e somos do grupo MST,Movimento dos Sem Teto.Que tal alugarmos um apartamento e morarmos todos juntos?-Perguntou ele animado, um sorriso galanteador na face.

Hmm,podemos considerar a hipótese- disse Remo.

Não sei não,ah Lily não vai gostar.Ela quer que eu vá morar na cidade dela aqui perto de Londres.-disse Thiago querendo fugir da "idéia brilhante" de Sirius.

Fingindo estar com os olhos cheios de água,Sirius diz dramático:

Você vai nos abandonar irmão?Eu já sabia disso desde que você começou a namorar você não seria mais o mesmo maroto,o mesmo irmão que eu pensava que tinha.Mais as minhas suspeitas estavam certas.Você nos abandonou,agora e para sempre.

Thiago o olhou penalizado e respondeu:

Sirius eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim.Você também e meu irmão desde que eu te conheci no trem!Eu sempre serei um maroto,o mesmo maroto de sempre!Eu nunca vou abandonar vocês!-disse Thiago emocionado.

Remo apenas ria dos dois amigos.E Pedro observava tudo calado.

Remo não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.Chamando a atenção dos amigos.Sirius "inocente" olhava admirado o amigo,já Thiago o olhava confuso:

Aluado meu velho,você esta rindo da declaração de amor que Sirius fez para mim?-disse Thiago maroto.

Seu viado maldito!Eu aqui expondo meus sentimentos a você e você nem ai!Ainda ri da minha cara.-Falou Sirius fazendo Thiago cair na gargalhada junto com Remo,que ainda não tinha se recuperado de sua crise.

Quando Thiago se recuperou,olhou para Sirius que estava emburrado.E disse:

Eu sei que você me ama,mais eu não posso trocar a Lily por você.Sinto muito irmão,mais eu NÃO sou gay.

Sirius o olhou marotamente e disse:

Gay não,mais viado é.Você não pode negar,sua forma animaga confirma.Não adianta esconder.Mais não se preocupe,nos não temos preconceitos e só você não chegar muito perto.-Thiago o olhou irritado:

É cervo,Sirius,cervo!Seu cachorro pulguento!

Remo os olhava com indignação:

Suas bestas vocês querem parar com isso?

Olha quem fala lobinho raivoso,eu não sabia que você já estava entrando na TPL (temperamento pré lua).

Remo lançou um olhar mortal,mais foi Pedro que mudou de assunto:

Qual era mesmo o assunto que nos trouxe ate aqui?-falou faminto,já pegando o cardápio.

Ah!E mesmo a minha brilhante idéia!-lembrou Sirius.

Ok,vamos procurar um apartamento nos classificados.-falou Thiago.

Você vai se mudar com a gente,irmãozinho?-disse Sirius esperançoso.

Claro seu cachorro burro,é obvio.Você acha que eu ia ajudar a procurar uma casa,se eu não fosse morar!

Sirius sorriu:

Esse é o nosso velho,Pontas.

Saíram do Caldeirão Furado, e logo na porta Sirius assobio para uma mulher trouxa,o que fez Remo sorrir.Relembrando os velhos tempos do amigo galinha.


	2. Chapter 2

O sol estava para se por quando ouviu se um berro na mansão Potter (residência e fortuna do senhor e senhora Potter e ex de Thiago):

-ACHEI-gritou Sirius  
Remo e Thiago pularam de suas cadeiras, Thiago precisamente foi parar no chão:

-O que você achou seu cachorro pulguento, quer nos matar do coração?

-Uma casa para gente, seus manes!

Remo e Thiago entenderam e foram correndo ver o jornal que o amigo lia.

-Quanto o aluguel?-perguntou Remo

-Onde que é?-perguntou Thiago já em cima de Almofadinhas para ver melhor oh classificado.

-Calma seus desesperados, se vocês me derem um tempo eu explico tudo. -disse Sirius soterrado por Thiago.É aqui em Londres mesmo em(voh pesquisa daki ah poko uma bairro xike d Londres).E não vai ser tão caro Aluado,não se preocupe.

Amanha a gente pode ir lá ver o apartamento - disse Sirius.

São duas suítes e uma sala ótima para festas.-complementou com ar Maroto.

Tiago deu uma risada marota

-A Lily vai me matar.

-Não vai não Pontas, a gente diz para ela que vai cuidar de você, e não vamos deixar você participar das festinhas.

Remo o olhou descrente e disse:

-Meu Merlin Sirius,A Lily não é idiota!Ela vai confiar muito em três marotos.

-Ela sabe que você só tem olhos para ela, não é Pontinhas?

-Mas ela também sabe com quem esta lidando-completou Remo.

-Claro que sabe, ela esta lidando, com os amigos do cara mais bonito de todo mundo bruxo. -disse Sirius

Os outros marotos só viraram os olhos, já eram acostumados com a modéstia do amigo.

Na manha seguinte, os marotos foram averiguar a casa. Menos Pedro que iria morar com a mãe.Sirius foi em sua moto preta com prata reluzente,chamando a atenção de muitas mulheres.Remo e Thiago foram do modo tradicional bruxo,aparatando.

Chegando lá, Almofadinhas encontrou o corretor e disse:

-Meus amigos já devem estar lá. Eles são muito apressados!

-Ah eu imagino!E você moço?-perguntou com sorriso de segundas intenções.

Sirius recuou assustado e pensou "só o que me faltava,um corretor trouxa gay".O corretor continuou:

-Você é o Sirius que falei no telefone?-disse com uma voz sedutora.

Sirius com uma voz mais forte:

-Sim,sou eu mesmo.Pq?

-Tem namorada?

Sirius olhou em pânico:

-Sim tenho,varias.Sabe como é ne?

O corretor apenas deu uma risada espalhafatosa.

Nesse momento Thiago abre a porta da casa,salvando Almofadinhas.Que o olhou agradecido.

-Vamos ver a casa!-disse Thiago- Adorei o tamanho do quarto!-disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-A biblioteca e a cozinha são excelentes!-disse Remo,fazendo os dois amigos revirarem os olhos.  
Após conhecerem toda a casa.O corretor fez uma oferta:

-Que tal comprarem a casa?Ainda faço um desconto,para jovens tão amigáveis como voces.-disse dando uma piscadela para Sirius.

Mesmo apavorados, os três marotos aceitaram a oferta, compraram a casa pensando que tudo estava perfeito, mas o que eles não sabiam é que um pesadelo estava apenas começando.


End file.
